


Curses

by ObtuseOctopus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, F/F, Forbidden Love, Heaven & Hell, Religion, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. One shot. •* Commissioned piece. *Lapis and Jasper, angel and demon respectively, need to work out their forbidden relationship before tragedy can strike.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mythical or supernatural elements. Shipping is Jaspis (Jasper X Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe), and 2,500 words minimum, short one shot/mini story. Ambiguous end is optional(in which you can imagine what happens next).
> 
> Inspired by the song ‘CURSES’ by the Crane Wives. Contains mentions/references and creative liberties on religious aspects.
> 
> Commissioned by ANONYMOUS. Thank you for commissioning!

“Jasper?!”

Throughout the forest, the birds scattered upon hearing the call. The evergreen trees shivered as the air whooshed by them, a small shadow traveling across the ground that was littered with old tree needles and fallen pine cones, with the occasional spider or centipede making his way across the natural bedding. Autumn had for sure stained the wilderness, the wind a cold breath when it blew.

“Jaaaasper?!”

The voice was loud and determined, a pair of white wings carrying the bearer of the call past tall trees and flowing rivers.

Lapis had been searching since sunrise, and yet no sign of who she was looking for. She would find a tree snapped in two or a large footprint that was seared into the grass, but no sign of the actual being that the tracks belonged to. And if it wasn’t for being an angel, she might have given up the search sooner due to how exhausting it was. She guessed that she had covered enough ground to fill three football stadiums.

But where was Jasper? The fabled demon once a famous angel? An archangel had cursed her after she had knelt to Lucifer under willing mind, and now she roamed as a demon, fated to such demise. But despite all odds, no matter Jasper’s alignment, Lapis knew that she would always come back to her. They had met not long ago at the Gates, their meetings in Eve’s Garden and the Courtyard of Adam the seed for something possibly more.

Doomed to stay on earth, Jasper often would wander into the woods or forests when came the time to wreck disharmony as all demons did, commonly following the late nights around three. And each time Lapis would go chase her down, help bring her back to reality and keep her sane- there was still a lost angel in there. To Jasper, Lapis was her candlelight. And in return, to Lapis, Jasper was her ticket to a new path of freedom among the angel hierarchy. Angels had no time for playing or curiosity, which was why Lapis had been quick to latch on when Jasper came along and offered her a chance of temporary getaway every now and then from her duties.

Over half of the forest had been thoroughly inspected by now. The sun was climbing higher into the sky, jumping beyond the horizon, golden rays splashing the ground and nature all around. And still Lapis soared, her eyes alert for any sign of the demon.

Eventually, she came across a rocky plain, which cascaded down into a towering waterfall as the edge dropped down in crags and cliffsides. Lapis perched on top of one of the edges of the rocky crags, peering down to see if she could see anything below. When she spotted something rather large lying among the grass around the pool that the waterfall dropped into, she jumped down, gliding with her wings outspread to catch the wind current. She could only hope that it was Jasper, to put an end to the goose chase and also to finally confirm her worries that there was nothing to fear.

Lapis landed in the grass rather gracefully, her wings folding behind herself. Relief flooded her chest when she found that the shape in the grass _indeed_ was Jasper, the poor demon unconscious and her clothing roughed up, her hair wild and in tangled knots. Splotches of turquoise mottled her orange skin, remainders of the monster that she would become from time to time.

The angel knelt down beside the demon, reaching out to gently stroke her beige hair. Lapis checked over Jasper for any wounds, and when she was glad to find none, she decided to wake the other up. She shook Jasper, not too vigorously.

The demon growled. Lapis stepped back, letting Jasper ease. She watched patiently, eyeing every movement of the demon’s chest rising and falling with every breath. Jasper eventually stirred, awakening with a yawn. She slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead whilst minding the small pair of horns that protruded from her head like a bull.

“How was your night?” Lapis asked quietly. Jasper could be highly sensitive after a reckless night. So, she took care to not be so loud. Not quite yet anyway.

“... Painful,” Jasper huffed. “I hit my head.”

Lapis raised a brow. “Did you… fall?”

“Off the fucking cliff, yes,” Jasper confirmed. “At least that’s how I remember it. I saw this… deer…” Demons had ravenous appetites, in particular cursed ones who could no longer control their urges much less themselves when the moon would anew. They couldn’t exactly chomp on lost souls either anymore.

“Are you hurt?” Lapis questioned. “I don’t see anything…”

“Course I’m not hurt. I can handle three times what I went through,” Jasper said rather proudly. She began to comb through her hair with her hands, relying on her claws to pluck out twigs and other debris caught in her locks. Her eyes, piercing yellow in pools of dark red, cast a glance over at the angel. “I do miss those wings though…” Demons lacked them unless they were high-ranked, personal affiliations to He. But all angels bore wings on the other hand, blessed.

“You’re not missing much,” Lapis shrugged. “Same old, same old.”

Jasper tossed aside a clump of pine needles that she had successfully removed from her mane. Afterwards, she scratched underneath her chin. “But it still would be great to fly again. I _tamed_ these skies.” She shook herself out, then sat back down. “I could fly-!”

“And see nothing but the boring planet? Trust me, if anything, flying is just faster walking,” Lapis laughed lightly. She got up, caressing the top of Jasper’s head as she approached the demon before making herself comfortable and sitting down in the bigger woman’s lap. “Here. If you miss them so much, you can touch them.” She stretched one wing out, facing the demon head on without much worry.

“Oh god- gross, Lapis,” Jasper hissed jokingly. Touching an angel’s wings was a gesture of great intimacy. The bones were lightweight and hollow, easily could be broken if an angel flew too fast or turned too sudden in ungraceful ways. To allow another to even remotely pet them was akin to petting the horn of a unicorn, a rare opportunity that only sinful hands could enjoy.

Good thing she was a demon then.

Jasper gave a toothy smirk, a large hand coming forth to stroke through the feathers of swan white. Lapis twitched slightly in response to the touch, the brim of her primary feathers fluffing up against her pale skin.

“You’re so… sensitive,” Jasper commented.

“Says you,” Lapis retorted. She neglected to brace herself when Jasper had firmly circled her hand around the base of the single wing, causing the angel to let out a squeak. “-JASPER!”

“What?” The demon played innocent, shrugging it off as she released her grip. 

“You know _what_ -!” Lapis frowned, tucking her wings in close around her body after making sure that they hadn’t been injured.

“No I don’t.”

“Jerk.”

“What did you call me?”

“I said jer-“ Lapis was cut off short as Jasper suddenly leaned forward, tackling her into a tickling fit. “No! No no- get off you-!”

“Say uncle.”

“Never-!”

“Say it,” Jasper warned, refusing to stop tickling just yet. “Do it.”

“No-!”

“Then I guess I’m stuck with this.” Jasper continued to torture the angel with more tickling. “I will continue to subject you to this until you meet my demand.”

“No-! Okay, okay okay-! Uncle-!” Lapis pleaded through her laughs. She wiggled free as soon as she had been released once more. “Jerk-!”

“Round two?” Jasper playfully threatened.

“Hell no!”

“You cursed with that tongue. Now you’re a sinner,” Jasper grinned. “Heh. Just like me.”

“Coming from someone who was jacking off my wing? Yeah. Thanks,” Lapis sat a few inches away from Jasper, tending to preening her feathers manually by hand. “No wonder you’re a demon.”

“You mean the greatest thing ever…” Jasper said. She watched Lapis for a moment before she tensed. She dug her nails into the surface of the earth, alarmed. Her hair bristled. Her attitude did an entire turnaround. “Someone’s coming.”

“Huh?” Lapis stopped preening. She looked over at Jasper before she let out a surprised gasp. She too sensed the incoming presence- holy and supernatural. The angel immediately stood up. Her kind, more than likely. Did they track her down?

“You need to leave,” Jasper ordered, firmly but also solemnly. 

“I know-“

“I’m not fucking around. Leave,” Jasper repeated. “You are going to be put on trial if you’re found with someone like me.” She tore out a few blades of grass by the roots, tossing it aside. Lapis knew that Jasper was not only referring to the sacred texts, but also speaking about herself being a demon. She could only imagine the pain that Jasper was enduring having been formerly an angel now reduced to what she was now.

But Lapis couldn’t sit around and sympathize. She had to truly leave. So, without a further word, she took to the sky.

  
  


  * +•



  
  


“Where were you? Abraham was looking for you.”

“He was?” Lapis was taken by shock. Abraham was one of the highest angels, the third to bear the name after the last two Abes had passed by means of whimsical and mysterious ways. 

“Yes, and you just missed him.” Pearl, one of the other angels in the hierarchy sounded most displeased. “He even sent a patrol out looking for you.” She raised a brow as the two angels made their way down the golden steps. “Where _were_ you, anyway?”

Lapis nearly tripped down the stairs. “The garden,” she lied. 

“Why?”

“Had to make sure Snake was contained.” Snake was the serpent responsible for most mayhem caused; even responsible for the forbidden fruit being taken. He couldn’t be killed, but he could be locked up behind bars of silver for eons. If he was ever let out again, he would create more chaos.

Pearl flashed a suspicious glare. “Nobody would ever let him out. That would be ridiculous and irresponsible.”

“Just had a feeling…” Lapis murmured. She slightly blushed as she glanced away, unable to make eye contact. Her mind was dancing amongst the memories of she and Jasper. And she definitely knew it was no accident mentioning Snake as her excuse for being absent. Like the forbidden apple, she too had taken a sweet bite of a concept, and now she couldn’t deny the craving to once again know the satisfaction it brought again and again.

“Well, next time, be on time. It seemed rather important,” Pearl chimed. She spread her wings once they had reached the bottom of the staircase, which led out into wide open space consisting of clouds and platforms that made way for other buildings. That left Lapis, who already was daydreaming of catching a break the next time she could sneak off to see a certain demon.

  
  


  * +•



  
  


And indeed, Lapis would come to learn that what she had been attempted to be summoned by Abraham for was indeed important.

Secrets couldn’t last forever; there were snitches, little birds everywhere, a whisper in the grape vine. Though as cautious and careful was she, the tiniest of snakes wormed on through, and with their tongues, spoke rumors that ignited distrust.

Soon the flock couldn’t hold their silence anymore, as they had agreed to put an end to the rumors, and unluckily for Lapis, that day she had been told to leave before the supernatural presence could arrive had seen she and Jasper mingling happily.

The golden church bells rang.

"In the name of God almighty, by all the commandments, by the name of Jesus Christ and all that remains holy, I condemn this heathen-"

Throughout the courtroom, hushed whispers began to spread like the plague. But to decide the fate of the accused, was ultimately in the hands of the judge, who, by right, was justified with the approval of Him almighty.

"- to be hanged and executed. Her wings plucked, her status stripped, her voice silenced and her halo smelted.”

Immediately did the one accused standing at the front of the judge's podium begin to retort, "No! I swear! I haven’t been with a demon!!" Lapis stared in horror at the jury, her blue eyes full of fear.

"Shall you not be one, then, you'll be welcomed into the Void with loving arms. You will die peacefully, Lapis Lazuli," the judge reasoned. The jury nodded in agreement. The Void was the afterlife of Heaven for angels- nobody knew what came next, but records documented nothing but bleak darkness.

"No!" 

Spits of horror rang clear around the room, fellow angels that Lapis used to know well now treating her like a carcass meant to be beaten and spit on. All because of a little snitch flying about, and Lapis knew that it no doubt had to be Aquamarine.

Lapis froze, her wings huddled close to herself. Higher ranked angels flew down from their posts, quick to tie her bound with silver chains that clattered against her skin like a butter knife. She could see the face of Abraham staring down at her with a face of remorse, but also shame.

“Sleeping with demons!”

“Impurity!”

“Disgrace to the name!”

The curses filled her ears, painting her scornfully as the newfound enemy, a traitor among the midst.

But was it truly wrong? Was it wrong for purity to intertwine with sin, to lie with the flames of temptation, to sit among the truth and get along well with the wolves of reality when came past the cushion of innocence?

Lapis’ scream wracked the air when the chains had been pulled tight, binding her wings to her body. Her eyes watered. She shivered, pitifully.

Then, the crowd gasped. Angels backed up in alarm, the hold around Lapis loosening some. Through her blurry gaze, she could faintly see the outline of a large horned being stepping into the church. Their orange and red skin blazed, their turquoise spots like lichen on a tree. Yellow eyes burned bright, fixed upon all angels lying in the church.

“Jasper…” Lapis whispered as she quickly recognized the intruder, a twinge of hope sparked within her. Peace flooded over her. She had a chance to make it through this, and not alone either. Their many nights of meetings and their many days of embrace came to her, giving her sweet memories of the time they had spent so far together. 

“It’s a demon…” one angel closest to Lapis sneered. They tightened the chains back around her, causing the material to graze against her skin once again, leaving traces of red where the chain irritated the surface of her body.

“Let her go,” Jasper spat as she dared not back away so easily. Even if a demon like her risked being killed within the confined walls of a church, her passion was driving her to do the unthinkable and most dangerous. All, of course just for Lapis. “Release her and back off. Every single one of you better heed me or else I’m going to shred every feather off your sniveling bodies.”

Then again came the cries;

“Are you insane? What is your kind doing here?” 

“We should probably listen…”

“I say we pray and banish her.”

“Jasper-“ Lapis spoke, “you shouldn’t…-“

“What did I just say?” Jasper bellowed. “Have you all gone deaf?! Or are you worthy opponents?” She cracked her neck, the tips of her hair setting ablaze. “Messing with a demon is like messing with fire. And you don’t want to play with fire.” She stepped closer to Lapis, managing to at last frighten her captors off with her appearance alone. The demon gritted her teeth as she leaned over, getting a grip on the chains and tossing them aside despite the burns they left on her palms. “Now let us go freely, no tricks, Abraham!”

Lapis hitched her breath. Jasper was sacrificing so much at stake… for _her_. The angel rubbed at some of the marks left on her skin before she ran over to Jasper’s side, letting the demon embrace her into a protective stance over her. Angels continued to mock and gasp with shock at the sight. But Jasper held her ground, staring the archangels down with no fear, an arm over Lapis defensively. They were looking death right in the face, and Lapis was sure they both would be taken care of in less than forgiving ways.

Lapis could hear the comments, the disbelief, the curses and the names. She could hear Abraham’s wings spreading which silenced the court. 

And what the archangel would say was going to be the final word in the matter. Lapis gripped tightly onto her demon, awaiting judgement.


End file.
